In general, a typical electric dust collecting device is mounted in an air conditioner such as an air cleaner, a cooling apparatus and a heating apparatus to electrically charge and collect pollutants such as dust entrained in air.
The electric dust collecting device may include an electric charging unit for generating an electric field, and a dust collecting unit for collecting dust particles electrically charged by the electric charging unit. In use, after passing through the electric charging unit, dust entrained in air may be collected at the dust collecting unit while the air passes through the dust collecting unit.
The electric charging unit may include discharge electrodes, and counter electrodes disposed parallel to the discharge electrodes. Dust entrained in air may be collected by corona discharge occurring between the discharge electrodes and the counter electrodes which face each other.
With continuous use of the electric dust collecting device, pollutants may increasingly accumulate at the electric dust collecting unit. Accordingly, as servicing such as washing of the electric dust collecting unit is facilitated, convenience in use is improved.